Stay at my place?
by yamifannetje
Summary: Remus sees his own lie coming true.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was in his room, busying himself with checking about his luggage. Actually he had packed his things days ago but only know he had decided he would actually leave Hogwarts. And more, he would leave the Order of the Phoenix. He had theHeadmaster told so, more or less expecting to be hold back. But Albus had done nothing at all. He had just sitten there in his chair, his hands together, saying that he, yes, did regret it so see him leave but did respect his decision. Somehow Remus found that more painful than if they had started arguing somehow.  
>While he merely stood watching the his stuff, there was a voice behind him.<p>

"Are you leaving?"

It was Harry Potter. He sounded surprised, and not to pleased.

"Obviously, as you can see." Remus replied harsly.

"Remus, what is it?"

Remus fiercely turned around with blazing eyes.

"What there is? Good God, how can you even ask?"

Harry was visibly baffled.

Remus said: "You all make me ashamed in your places."

"I didn't know that joke would fall so badly on you." Harry returned a bit irritated.

"For God's sake, I'm not talking about that stupid joke!" Remus whirled around and advanced towards Harry who stumbled back, not having expected such an outburst. "I'm talking about Severus. That man is in dire need of help and all you do is sitting back, waiting for him to leave. Laughing! It makes me feel ashamed to be a Gryffindor."

That was a painful blow. Harry was completely stunned now. "Remus, it is Snape we are talking about here." he managed at last. "Why are you so fed up about that old bat? Besides, for all the mistakes he has, he is more than capable enough to look after himself."

Remus turned to Harry, his whole attitude one of a strange mix of anger, sadness and something not to identify.

"You clearly are not aware of the damage you and your class mates has caused by letting that potion exploding. You are all very lucky if nobody gets any symptomes soon. However, I'm afraid if so, there will be nobody to help you."

"What could possibly be happening? What is it Snape has got, anyway?"

"I hardly believe you do care about that. One thing is for sure, I'm not leaving Severus alone. He allowed me to join him to his parental house and from there we will see."

Without as much as a glance at Harry, Remus flooed away from the room.

After he returned from the office of Albus Dumbledore to officially say goodbye and to arrange the last details, Remus walked to the dungeons. He knocked softly at the door of the private quarters of the Potions Master. There came a clear answer that bade him to come in and so he did.

Severus was spread out on his couch, a book open on his lap. Two black eyes were looking at him kind of curiously.

"What?" Remus asked and started laughing. "What did I do this time?"

"Minerva told me Mr Weasly and Mr Potter both believe you have gone mad."

Remus's face fell. "So you know?"

"That you stood up for me? Yes." Severus gave him as much as a smile while he spoke.

Remus smiled back, relieved Severus didn't know all he had said to Harry.

"Thank you, Remus." Severus said after a short silence.

"What for?"

Severus rose his eyebrows. "For standing up for me, against your friends of all people."

Remus snorted. "Friends? They are a bunch of idiots so, no thanks."

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome."

There fell a silence again. Again it was Severus who broke it. "So, what are your plans for the near future?"

Remus looked at the floor. Severus had told him he was welcome to visit him at Spinner's End, but never that he could stay with him, like he had told Harry. He didn't even fully know where that had come from. It was a great thing Severus wanted him to visit but there was never going to be more than that. not that he wanted that. Or did he?

"I have a spare room." Severus said as to himself. Remus blushed.

Severus looked at him. Seeing the other man's distress he hurried to say: "If you have other plans..."

"No!" Remus said hurriedly, blushing even more. "I would like to stay at your place for a couple of days."

There was something at Severus's expression that gave Remus the idea Severus didn't really agree with 'a couple of days.'

"All right." Severus said. "It's done. You can join me tomorrow when we leave. If that suits you?"

Remus smiled.

"I'd very much liked to."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sat at the table in his office at Hogwarts. Albus had invited him to come over for the Holidays. Remus had accepted the invitation, though he had had other plans. his stay at Spinner's End had been much longer than either he or Severus had meant it to be. A couple of days had become a couple of weeks and it probably had become a couple of months if Severus's condition would have allowed it.

A week ago, Severus had become deathly ill. Suddenly, without any signs, he had been attacked by a severe fever which had refused to be pushed back. The fever had gone up untill the dangerous 40 grades. Remus had panicked. Terrified by the severeness and the tempo in which the fever rose, he had known nothing to do but to alarm Albus who had come over immediately to tell that it had begun.

Remus felt somehow betrayed. He had feared it for more than a week since they had arrived at Spinner's End. Nothing had happened however and he had set his fears aside. And now it still happened.

Albus had tried what he could and the fever was down within a couple of days but still on a 37.5 grades. Severus had proved himself, as was to expected, an unwilling patient. When he was good enough to talk and think properly again he was good enought o argue too. Finally Albus had supposed he would take Remus along with him, back to Hogwarts for a couple of days. Maybe longer. of course he hadn't said it like that but the message had been clear.

And so Remus had taken his chance to have something to do while waiting for Severus to get better. Most students had gone home for the holidays. Of course the one student he wanted to meet the least wouldn't be gone.  
>But that appeared to be a mistake. Harry had been invited over at the Burrow. Remus was relieved at that. He couldn't escape any reprimand however for Albus Dumbledore wasn't as relieved as Remus had felt these passed weeks.<p>

The departure appeared harder than expected. He felt as if he betrayed Severus. At his arrival, Albus left him alone to unpack his few luggage he had taken with him. Remus had immediately sat down to write to Severus. Now, again three days later, still no answer had come.

Remussat at his office, wondering whether he would write another letter. He took the quil and a piece of parchement when he heard the sound of wings. A little black owl waited for him to open the window and let him in. Remus gave a little puch to the window that was already open and the bird sat down on the window sill.

Remus laughed. The very colour of the bird told him who it came from. The animal was nervous, Remus could tell. He read the letter in the sharp but neat handwriting of Severus and instantly panicked .

_Dear Remus_

_When this message reaches you, it might already be to late for me. I want you to know, though, how grateful I am for your presence this last weeks here with me at Spinner's End. _

_My condition worsened as soon as you left. I got the impression the illness was so kind as to wait to kill me untill you were gone again so I could enjoy our time together and you hadn't to suffer me the way I am at present._

_Please don't tell Albus about this letter. I can't have his meddling right now. I am happy he invited you. In fact, I hoped he would do something like it. I suppose we can call each other friends now, but still I wouldn't be able to have you around right now. I'm looking forward to your reply in good hopes I will be able to actually read it. _

_Forever yours, Severus_

Remus panicked. Severus condition had become so worse he hadn't even beel able to write back. Of course he didn't want anyone around. That sentence hurt. Remus's heart was poundering in his chest. Severus was dying. He was dying and told him that as simple as if he had to tell he would be late for dinner.  
>the first thing Remus thought was to go to Albus but Severus didn't want Albus to know.<p>

_Damn you, Severus. R_emus thought angrily. What should he do?

In an impulse Remus sat down, took up his quill again and after a little moment of thought wrote down:

_Severus_

_You really are desperately far away already if you believe me to leave you alone when you are in such dire need. Besides, would you betray your bad condition if you didn't want me to come?_

_I'll arrive possibly sooner than this owl. _

He didn't take the time to properly. The owl was walking back and forth over the desk as if the bird itself was impatient to bring back any news. Remus gave it some cookies and after cracking those, the owl flew off.

Remus didn't lose any time. He packed his stuyff and wen tin search of albus whome he found at the garden. He didn't have time to start his carefully invented story. Albus had seen the owl arrive and depart and had understood.

"Be careful, Remus." he said. "If things get beyond your control..."

"Thank you, Albus. I'll let you know."

The old Headmaster nodded and watched the younger wizard disappear.

Severus felt miserably. The letter Remus had sent him was on the table. Next to it, the owl was scratching the wood, probably waiting for another letter to carry away. Severus shook his head. His current headache was splitting his head in two. He lied on his couch, to stubborn to stay in bed. He heard a knock at the door, than a short silence, before the door was opened.

Remus walked in the living room. It was dark, not even the slightest candle flame was to be seen. The shape on the couch was very still but Remus had the disturbing feeling that it was not sleeping as he supposed it was.

He saw his letter. Underneath his tekst was a new sentence: W_elcome at your place._


End file.
